Super Wedding: Amu's Big Day!
by The Inactive Writer
Summary: Dong-! Amu is having her special day! When the bride and groom are about to get married, an unsuspected guest stops it all. Chaos erupts, and a wild goose chase emerges with little Ami tailing right behind.


Hey, you guys! I had a little bit of writer's block on my other story, so I'm just typing this story to clear my mind. I'm not too familiar with weddings, so if I get something wrong, please tell me.

I don't own Shugo Chara.

**Shugo Super Wedding!**

The wedding bells were ringing, rose petals were tossed, and people were happy. It was a beautiful spring day as the bride and groom walked down the aisle. "Oh, the bride is beautiful!" a lady exclaimed. "The groom is so handsome!" a young girl shouted. The bride, Amu, had a slight blush on her face as she walked down the aisle with the groom, Tadase. Amu was wearing a wedding dress that looked like her Amulet Fortune Chara Nari. Tadase was wearing a white tuxedo with a blue tie, and a matching blue rose.

"No! Amu-chan! Don't leave me! Why do you have to grow up so fast?" Tsumugu shouted. "Well, Amu-chan is of that age! She needs to marry!" Midori said with hearts around her. "Promise you won't leave Papa, Ami-chan!" Tsumugu cried while hugging Ami, Amu's younger sister. "But I like many boys! Like, Tanaka, Akio, Kado..." Ami went on. "Nooo!" he shouted with a waterfall of tears flowing out of his eyes. "Well, Ami is 12! I think she's ready for a boyfriend!~" Midori sang. "WHY?" Tsumugu cried.

Amu and Tadase went into the lovely glass church. There were roses growing on the side of the church with a marble fountain in the middle. There were two stone angels on each side of the church entrance.

-Moments later-

Everybody went in after the bride and groom and settled down in a fancy, silk seat. After everybody seated, Amu and Tadase looked at their invited guests. Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Utau, Kukai, Nikaidou, Yukari, Tsukasa, her parents, and some old friends were there. Even Amu's old fan-boy was there too. "In the end, I couldn't win Hinamori-san's heart!" Seichirro cried out while bitting on a handkerchief.

The couple both smiled warmly at their friends, but there was something that bothered them. 'Where's Ikuto?' they both thought. They had sent him an invitation a month ago, yet he didn't show up. They scanned the entire room for him, but they couldn't find him anywhere. 'Maybe he's still busy finding his father.' they thought. A bit disappointed, they got ready to walk down the aisle.

The music started, and they gracefully walked down the snow-white aisle. The priest was at the end, waiting for the couple.

-Later On-

After they have said their vows, the priest began, "Do you, Hotori Tadase, take Hinamori Amu as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?". "I do." Tadase said happily while smiling. The priest gave off a small smile.

"And do you, Hinamori Amu, take Hotori Tadase as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" the priest recited. "I do." Amu said with a smile and a light blush on her face. "If anyone objects this marriage, speak now or forever hold you peace." the priest said.

Then suddenly, glass shattered around the church as somebody kicked through the glass ceiling. As the shards fell, the people stared wide-eyed at the person jumping down. "I object." he said cooly while pulling his hat down. "I-Ikuto?" Amu shouted. "Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase exclaimed. He was in his Seven Sea's Treasure Chara Nari. He didn't respond. He just gave them a smirk.

In a flash, he grabbed Amu and held her bridal style. Amu blushed 14 shades of red. "Wah! W-Wait! W-What are you doing?" she shouted while flailing her fists. "So you finally grew up, Hime-sama." Ikuto said. "What does that mean?" Amu shouted with an anger mark on her head. "I told you I would search for you when you become an adult." Ikuto said bluntly, reminding her what he said long ago. Amu still had an anger mark on her head.

Ikuto started to dash out the chruch doors. "Wha- Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase shouted before chasing after him. "Let me go!" Amu shouted. "Hm? No 'thank you'?" he asked jokingly. "Thank you for what?" she yelled. She started to hit him. "Ow...Hostile..." he said. "So your not glad that I came back?" he asked in his usual mono-tone voice. Amu just blushed some more, not giving him an answer.

"I am..." she said stubbornly. "Hm?" Ikuto said, teasing her(even though he heard it). "I am!" she shouted loud enough for people in the church to hear.

-At church-

"What was that?" Kukai asked. "I don't know. It sounded like Amu." Utau said. "She said 'I am'. Yaya wonder what she is?" Yaya asked.

"A best friend." both Rima and Nagihiko said. Rima started to glare at Nagihiko while he sweat-dropped. "She's MY best friend." Rima said sternly.

"A klutz." Utau said. "Aw, you know that's not true." Kukai said with a grin.

"Fine. A... nice person...that has the need to...help everyone around them..." she said slowly(Yay! You stopped acting indifferent!). Kukai just grinned.

"A-" Kukai started, but never finished. Yaya just tripped, and while Kairi tried to catch her, he tripped too. They both fell on top of Kukai. They all sweat-dropped.

-Back Outside the Chruch-

Ikuto was still running away from Tadase with Amu in his arms. "Amu-chan!"

That was Tsumugu with Midori and Ami running behind. "I won't let you fall into the hands of a neko pirate!" Tsumugu shouted. "Wait up, Onii-chan!" Ami shouted. "WHAT? Don't call him Onii-chan!" Tsumugu shouted with tears in his eyes. "Aw! That's so romantic! Way to go, Ikuto-kun!" Midori exclaimed. "Ikuto-kun? How do you know his name?" Tsumugu shouted. "We need to have a long and serious talk...and I'm locking the bathroom door." Midori said with blue anime lines on her head. Do-ng. An anime rock just landed on his head.

* * *

><p>"Should we join the chase?" Kukai asked. They all started to dash out the door, leaving Kukai behind. "Huh? Don't leave me!" Kukai yelled while chasing after them.<p>

Now most people are chasing Ikuto and Amu. Either out of anger or just for the heck of it. "This is fun!" Ami shouted. "NANI?"

They continued to chase them.

Why did the pirate steal the 'Fortune'?

He didn't steal anything. He just came back for his treasure.

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

I didn't mean to be cheesy. Apologies.


End file.
